Various techniques for providing in-game items to players to assist in the operation, administration, and/or performance of a virtual world are known. Acquiring in game items based on players interaction with and performance in an online game is also known. Conventional systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks such as creating a competitive environment so that players may individually acquire in-game items based on skill. For example, conventional systems may fail to create positive player actions towards their affiliation members, resulting in more competitive and individualized game play.